The House of Curse Toys/Transcript
In the woods Emily: So this is the woods where the Ripper of Time lives Emily: Larry and Tom would like it in these woods but I don't Emily: Why can't one of the boys come with you! It looks like one of the Arsonist came here Larry: Sorry for being late. Chief wanted two of us with you. Emily: Finally. I can go home Larry: Well you could live here {Pointed out the house} Emily: Oh. We are here. Let's go inside Juliet: WHERE ARE THE POLICE!? Larry: What's wrong Juliet? Juliet: We found a dead body in the house Toy Room! Larry: A dead body! Come on {Name} We got a murder to solve. Chapter 1 Investigate House's Toy Room Emily: Oh my. That man had his neck cut. That's horrible Larry: The man seems familiar. Where have I seen him before Emily: {Name}'s right. It's Thomas Mint. He was the robber from New World Point Larry: Oh yes. I remember now. I liked him and his life must have gone downhill since we arrested Emily Oncer Emily: Yes but {Name} has also found a handbook. Let's get the body to the lab and unlock the book! Larry: Also we must talk to Juliet to get a witness account! Let's begin {Name} Talk to Juliet Tarantella Juliet: Officers. Please tell me you removed the body Larry: We have but we have to put you as a suspect because of you being on the Crime scene Juliet: Wait. Do you think I killed the man. I don't know him Larry: You would be amazed how many people say that to us Juliet: I promise I don't know the man. Why would I murder a man I didn't know Juliet: I wouldn't kill anyone. I don't want to upset daddy or my dear Lewis Larry: Oh yeah. I forgot you two were together Juliet: If I might go now. I hate being in this room, I'm going into the hall way Larry: The Hallway? Come on {Name} Let's have a look there Juliet: Or I'll just go on a walk... Investigate Hallway Emily: So what did you find {Name}? Emily: A pile of toys? How did they get out the toy room! Emily: Why don't you have a look though it and have a look at that bin Examine Handbook Emily: So you got the handbook open. What's in it? Emily: A lot of notes. Let me see. "Go for a meeting with Silvano Lupo" Emily: This is Alejandro's notebook Emily: You and Larry better question him! Examine Bin Emily: What was that knife doing in there! Emily: Let's send it to the lab at once Examine Pile of Toys Emily: These toys are so creepy. What did you find in them Emily: A puzzle. Let's put it back together Examine puzzle Emily: So the puzzle has a name and person on it Emily: Are you kidding me. Who would do that? Emily: According to the puzzle. A Rex Holder would. I know him Emily: He has been a pain in the backside for ages! I'll let you and Larry question him Talk to Alejandro De Conejo Alejandro: Hello beautiful Emil- Oh. It's you Larry Larry: Hello to you too Alejandro. Alejandro: Hey. Don't blame me. Emily looks amazing today Larry: That would be a interesting chat Larry: Anyway why are you on the crime scene? Alejandro: C-Cause I told you I would come with you Larry: Okay. Do you know this man {Holding a Picture of Thomas Mint} Alejandro: No. I haven't seem him Larry. Why do you ask Larry: Because we found him murdered in the toy room...Next to your handbook Alejandro: Murdered. Well I assure you I have nothing to do with that man! Larry: Then what was your book doing there Alejandro: I was in the toy room writing things down Larry: Very well. We must ask you to remain here until the investigate Question Rex Holder Rex: Yes. Of course my good man. W- Please hold {On the phone} Rex: So what do you want officers. I'm backed up with cases here Larry: Not as much as we have. We have one every week or two Larry: Why were you in the house Rex: Oh you know. Selling the house. It can't just stand there looking scary. We need to sell it. Larry: But you are a lawyer. Not a house buyer! Rex: Indeed. Larry: Well you can't do anything to the house. There has been a murder Rex: Oh yes. Thomas? I knew him because of all the cases he was in Rex: Anyway I've got to go. Got 30 text, 100 miss calls and 10 woman waiting for me Analyse Bloody Knife Richard: Ah {Name}. This bloody knife you send me is interesting. Larry: You say that word a lot... Richard: Aye. That I do. Anyway the knife came from the victim Larry: Are you sure it's not the killer's knife Richard: Nope. There's a name on it for one Richard: Which means the killer must have got it off Thomas in a fight Richard: Which also means the killer knows how to fight! Larry: Well they will have to fight us to not go to prison when we arrest them! Analyse Victim's Body Larry: So what did you find on the body Amy? Amy: Well the body was a puzzle when I got it. It was in bits and pieces. Amy: But before being cut up. His neck was cut and he bleed to death Larry: So the murder weapon is neck cutting? Amy: Yes and the way the killer cut Thomas up was strange. It's like that old game Larry: I don't know which one you mean Amy: Whatever. The victim is cut like a puzzle which means the killer loves their puzzles Larry: So the killer knows puzzles. Well we better watch out for this puzzling killer! Near the house Emily: Larry. What did you and {Name} find out Larry: We found out that Alejandro and Juliet have the same thing. According to them both they never met or heard of the victim Larry: And I can see why you hate Rex. Larry: I mean oh my word. How bad can someone get? Larry: I'm still worried about the curse though Emily: D-Don't be silly. T-There is no curse! {Looking Ill} Larry: Are you alright Emily. You look a little... Emily: I-I'm F-Fine {Emily falls on the ground} Larry: EMILY!! Francine: Hello {Name}.. We need to get Emily to the hospital NOW Larry: FRANCINE!? Chapter 2 Near the house Emily: Larry. What did you and {Name} find out Larry: We found out that Alejandro and Juliet have the same thing. According to them both they never met or heard of the victim Larry: And I can see why you hate Rex. Larry: I mean oh my word. How bad can someone get? Larry: I'm still worried about the curse though Emily: D-Don't be silly. T-There is no curse! {Looking Ill} Larry: Are you alright Emily. You look a little... Emily: I-I'm F-Fine {Emily falls on the ground} Larry: EMILY!! Francine: Hello {Name}.. We need to get Emily to the hospital NOW Larry: FRANCINE!? In the hospital Matthew: Sorry I'm late. I just got the phone call. What happened? Larry: We were recapping and then Emily fell to the ground. We don't know how or why Matthew: I did warn you to be careful. Also what is Francine doing near the house Francine: Well I moved to Sleepy Hollows after I sold the farm and my husband has a new job. Matthew: Ah. What did the doctors say it might be Francine and Larry:.... Larry: P-Poison... Matthew: POISON! The Ripper has messed with the wrong person now! Larry: But sir. It's dangerous. Maybe we should abandon the case. Matthew: Abandon a case! For what reason? We aren't going to let the Ripper get away with this! {Name} With me. We are going to get this Ripper if it's the last thing we do Larry: But sir. What about me Matthew: You Larry will stay here. It's too dangerous for you. Let's go {Name} Investigate Attic Matthew: In the Attic you found a box of clothes and a bottle Matthew: I have no idea what is in the bottle or in the box of clothes. Maybe looking though them will give us a clue! Examine Box of Clothes Matthew: There was a painting in the box of clothes. How odd. Matthew: But of course the painting has a name on! Meg Godfiled. Matthew: I know who this woman is. She's the old lady who I help with shopping and all that Matthew: I know. I'm thinking the same thing. How did her painting end up here. Let's ask her! Examine Bottle Matthew: So the bottle was a bottle of.... Matthew: carbon monoxide! Dear lord! Matthew: We better get that body to the lab asap! Analyse Poison bottle Richard: So I worked hard trying to figure out how this poison was used. However I worked it out in the end Matthew: Well go on then. We need an answer Richard: Well the poison only works on Women of a young age. That's why it didn't hurt Larry ot our victim. Richard: It's quite horrible that someone would do this to the life blood of the human race Matthew: I quite agree. Attacking young women with poison. so what can you tell us Richard: Well to make the poison. You need to know your poisons. Which means Matthew: Our killer knows their poisons. Well they better be ready for mine and {Name}'s poisonous words when we arrest them Matthew: Also I quite agree. We should have a look in the doll room Investigate Doll Room Matthew: So what did you found on your second round of the Toy Room? Matthew: A ripped doll. I kind of understand why someone would rip it up. That doll Is creepy Matthew: You also found a locked safe and a demolition Contract. Let's have a look at them! Examine Demolition Contract Matthew: So this building was going to be knocked down. And it was contracted by Helen Williams. Let's have a word with her at once! Examine Locked Safe Matthew: So the safe had a birth record in it. Matthew: Thomas had a son but I can't tell who it is. Let's send it to Adam. Maybe he can tell us! Examine Ripped Doll Matthew: So there was a picture in the doll. It shows Juliet in the room with a mask...And the murder weapon. This must have been how she got away from the poison. Matthew: I agree. The fact that she has a murder weapon isn't looking good. We better talk to her at once Analyse Birth Record Adam: The birth record was puzzling to start of with but I manage to find out who Thomas's son is. Matthew: Well spil the beans. Who is it Adam: The victim's son is Rex Holder. Matthew: Rex Holder. Isn't he the lawyer? Adam: Yes but Thomas also used to be a lawyer but when Thomas joined the Irish gang. Rex went into witness protection. Matthew: So what if Thomas found out and tried to kill his own son. We need to talk to Rex right now! Ask Rex Holder about Why he lied Matthew: Rex, We have a few questions for you. Rex: Fine whatever your name is. Matthew: It's Matthew Obidrand. You would do well to remember that. Matthew: Anyway we found your birth record. Why didn't you tell us you were Thomas Mint's son Rex: Cause when dad joined the Irish gang. I didn't want to be known as his son did I? Rex: It was bad enough at the time. I was bullied for other things. Being "Different" was hard back them Rex: But that idiot made it worst! He send me into a deep depression for years. I've done puzzles to relax Matthew: We're sorry to hear that. Do you know how to use poison and how to fight? Rex: Aye. That I do. Why do you ask Matthew: I just hope that you didn't kill your dad because of the bullying. Talk to Helen Williams Helen: HEY YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEAR THE HOUSE! Matthew: We are investigating a murder that has happened in the house Helen: Oh. I'm sorry Matthew. Didn't know it was you. Who was murdered? Matthew: A man called Thomas Mint Helen: Thomas. THE Thomas Mint Matthew: Yes. I can't think of any other. Why do you ask Helen: Oh nothing, He just made me learn lots of things. Like learning puzzles or teaching me how to fight Helen: It's sad that he will no longer be on this earth. May he rest and never be forgotten. Ask Meg Godfiled about the painting Meg: Hello dears. How can I help Matthew: We were just wondering what you were doing in the attic of a old house like this Meg: I come up here to paint my dear. I need a break from the grandkids Meg: Even great-grandchild and gr- Matthew: Do you know a Thomas Mint Meg: Thomas Mint. Aye. That I do. Kind man who lives downstairs. He came here after you found him in New World Point Matthew: I'm sorry to say that he has been murdered Meg: M-Murdered. How sad Meg: He was like a child to me. Kind and caring. I will miss him lots Ask Juliet Tarantella about why she ripped the doll Matthew: Juliet. We need to ask you about this picture and you better answer! Juliet: What about it. I'm just holding a knife and wearing a mask Matthew: What was the knife for? Juliet: To keep me and Alejandro safe from anyone who might have wanted us dead. The mask was for the poison. I knew about the poison of the house Juliet: What's wrong with that Matthew: Everything is. Why didn't you warn Emily about the poison Juliet: I thought I did tell her dad Matthew: sshhhhhhhh Juliet: Oh yeah. The big secret... Juliet: However when we got here. That robber was here. The one who tried to rob my home and he threaten ME with a knife. Juliet: I MEAN WHY ROB A HOUSE AND THEN THREATEN ME WITH A KNIFE. I can fight Matthew: What did you do after that Juliet: I went downstairs because my dad was here. He likes doing puzzles with me. Matthew: I do hope you didn't kill Thomas because he robbed your house or You'll go to prison for robbing a life! In the chief's office Matthew: Well this case is a pickle if you ask me. We have many suspect. Some that are mad at Thomas Matthew: Rex was mad at the victim for his bullying. Matthew: Juliet was mad at Thomas for robbing her house Matthew: We also have two more suspects. Meg who claimed that Thomas was kind and caring to her Matthew: And Helen though of him as a hero Matthew: We need to figure out the truth from the li- Emily: MATTHEW OLIVER EDWARD JAMES OBIDRAND! Matthew: Emily. What are you doing out Emily: That doesn't matter but what does is why YOU lied to me for 20 years! Matthew: Whatever do you mean Emily: You know what I mean Emily: And it's time you talked. Why did you hide the truth that Thomas Mint was my dad! Chapter 3 Arrest Killer Shadow of the Party (4/6)